left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PurFur123
PurFur123 19:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC): My other posts are jokes guys. If you take them like, as real, then why would i be here. ---- --PurFur123 19:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC):I was joking! Come on! You guys can't take a joke, can you? ---- --PurFur123 19:45, 20 May 2009 (UTC): You guys are full of stress. Actually, I haven't even read any of them. I've just talked to a few of the other users, and they think you're a douchebag. I don't even know you. I do know if you don't actually own L4D, you probably shouldn't speculate unless you can verify things first hand (and back it up with other sources). If you're here and don't actually own a copy of L4D, you just look like a tool. And no, I'm not full of stress. My life is pretty sweet right now, thanks. [[User:Dashade|'Ðash']] †God is dead† Home]talk] 20:07, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ---- --PurFur123 20:17, 20 May 2009 (UTC): I don't know what to say... All i can say is those other posts of mine are jokes. I don't even know where you are. You don't even know where I am. (Of course you might be in the US or something while im in the UK), i've been called many things before. We don't really need to have a fight. *Give a little, get a lot. *If you don't, then....i don't know. ---- --Damage Dude 20:30, 20 May 2009 (UTC): Hey there. Can i join the talk? Pur, you ok? Is this guy bugging you? ---- --PurFur123 20:35, 20 May 2009 (UTC): Yes, i don't know who he is. He is trying to make me leave the wiki. He can't take my posts as jokes. He also said he was talking to the other users on this wiki. I think he owns this wiki. And he's making me leave. :Please don't create sockpuppets, especially not to back yourself up. It's just silly. At the very least, could you not make it so blatantly obvious? :P No one is trying to make you leave the wiki; we'd only do that if you were being outright disruptive. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 21:16, 20 May 2009 (UTC) 1) Sock-puppet much? 2) I'm not trying to get you to leave. I'm trying to get you to get a copy of the game, or at least stop making redundant posts. 3) Seriously. Grow up a bit. [[User:Dashade|'Ðash']] †God is dead† Home]talk] 20:52, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ---- --Damage Dude 11:49, 21 May 2009 (UTC): ...Sockpuppets...? (New kind of Puppets i bet, other than that, weird.) Bring on the sock puppets! Other than that,im pretty sure she has L4D. If she didn't then... ...Why would she be here unless she didn't have L4D?! That does not make sense! ---- --PurFur123 11:58, 21 May 2009 (UTC): Wait, this is going upsidedown or backwards. Heres a picture of a Witch popping up out of nowhere. --Damage Dude 12:03, 21 May 2009 (UTC): LOL? I agree. This does not make any sense. Honesty? "Sock-Puppet"? Is that the only weird thing i have heard before? :Okay, would you stop, PurFur? I know Damage Dude is your sock puppet. Sockpuppeting is when you make multiple accounts and edit with both of them, which, clearly, is what you're doing. And the worst part is that you're talking to yourself with it. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 16:11, 21 May 2009 (UTC)